Missing outtake
by For the love of writing
Summary: I wrote this, loved it, but couldn't make it fit in the chapter. It is just a nice bit of Emmett being Emmett.


I OWN NOTHING! ALL THE CHARACTERS AND SUCH ARE THE GENIUS OF STEPHENIE MEYERS!

I leaned into the door searching for the handle only to fall into empty doorless space. I closed my eyes and braced for the fall. When two stone arms swept under my arms catching me then immediately I was yanked the rest of the way out.

"Edward what…" I started, puzzled by the out of the character behavior. Only to be tossed up and on to Emmett's shoulders.

"Emmett!" I screeched. More then a little terrified, I gripped the big child's hair with every bit of strength I could muster as Emmett secured my legs with his mammoth hands and started darting around the yard at, what can only be described as, vampire speed.

With my vision blurred I could only guess at the sounds around me. Emmet was obviously the cause of the high pitched indulgent laughter, Jasper the bursts of calm feelings I couldn't quite hang on to, Esme and Carlisle the muffled lecture and warnings of months without video games or cars, Alice's counting down of numbers I didn't know the significance of, Rose's apparent absence and of course Edwards feral snarls and outstandingly deserved threats of dismemberment and a fiery end.

"Emmett put…" my words were cut off as he jumped a foot in the air neatly dodging a tackle from Edward.

"57…56..55…54..Emmett! I'm warning you! 48..47.." Alice continued her ominous counting. Her voice grew suddenly louder then would sound miles away as Emmett starting twirling with me still clinging desperately to anything my sweaty hands could hold onto.

"She's fine." Emmett chuckled I could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

"19….18…Emmett, I swear to all things prada Emmett Cullen if you ruin this dress I will personally bury your freshly burned ashes under that tree in the park you hate so much."

"It has eyes! And it has arms like the fruit throwing trees from that movie with the singing girl and the toto dog!" Emmett grunted defensively.

"Emmett, so help me, you have ten seconds!"

"Bye little sis!" Emmett called already two feet free from my feeble grasp running full speed into the woods.

I would have thought his cartoon like exit was funny as all heck if it wasn't for the fact I was now falling the good six feet of Emmett's height plus a foot or two in which I had been thrown for him to make said comedic exit.

I was wishing, hoping, and making an early list to Santa asking for wings as I fell arms and legs flailing for a good half a second before my mind caught up to the fact I was some how floating gently, not free falling to my certain doom, in the loving embrace of Edward.

"Careful with her Edward. She only had about three seconds left." Alice instructed as Edward landed as if he and I weighted less then a robin's feather still retaining the grace of a life time trained dancer.

Edward lowered me cautiously into a chair still being carried by Alice. She set me and the chair by the back door so Esme could fuss over me checking for any bruises, cuts or workable pen so I could sign Emmett's death warrant.

"I'm fine. Really, Esme I'm fine." I took her fluttering hands, hopping to calm the motherly worry growing in her eyes. I was the thin sheet of glass in a family of stones. It was only natural for Esme to worry I guess.

"Really?" She asked unconvinced.

I jumped out of my chair and held my pointer and middle fingers up. "Scouts honor."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Promise." I giggled. The tension that had filled her rushed out is a sigh, she patted my head, then took Carlisle's hand and want back inside, but not before shooting a quick wary glance into the forest.

Rose caught the door before it could close behind Carlisle and Esme.

"Pay up Jasper." She thrust her hand forward poking jasper in the chest a few times for effect.

"Oh, come on it was so close." Jasper whined as he slapped a wade of folded bills in rose's palm.

"Yeah, yeah. The bet was if she would puke, not if she got close. So I still win." She turned, licked her finger and started shuffling through the money.

"I can't believe it! You could hold out for three more seconds Emmett?" Jasper shouted to the trees only to receive a bursting chuckle in reply.

"Love are you sure your alright?" Edward's hands had replaced Esme's the moment they stopped the worried fluttering over my fragile human body. I must say I was enjoying his hands brushing against my skin in loving concern much more.

"I promise, really im fine." My sight was completely unblurred now. My eyes were still watering from the speed, but other then a slight clenching in the pit of my stomach I really was quite content.

"Here Bella, drink this." Alice handed me a warm can of coke which I sipped slowly relishing the calm that flooded my stomach almost immediately. I smiled in thanks and turned back to Edward who seemed to have vanished in the second it took me to take a sip of my soda.

I was about to ask Alice about his disappearing act, but the cries of pain coming from the woods was a good enough explanation.

Alice took my hand and led me into the kitchen. I watched as she danced from counter to fridge grabbing spices or trays of food.

"When did you learn to cook Alice?" I asked with a mouth full of the best crab cake I'd ever tasted.

"Two entire days of the cooking channel." Jasper called grumpily as he walked by.

"He's just mad because I wouldn't tell him if you were going to throw up or not. I don't help cake ruiners win bets!" She shouted the last sentence unnecessarily since jasper could hear her if she whispered it.

She was answered with incoherent grumbling.

"That's the bet that Rosalie won?" They were betting about my bodily fluids now?

"Oh come on Bella," She coughed through the giggles. "How often does anyone in this house get sick? It's interesting!"

"Can you at least warn me next time I'm the center or a strange bet?"

"No way! You'll just help Edward win. He gets enough with his eve's dropping!" Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, lifting me off my feet so they swung immobile below me.

"What did I just say Emmett!" Edward asked with a false air of calm. I could hear the rage building. I did my best to wiggle out of Emmett's grasp, hoping to save him another punishment, but my attempts made him hold on only that much tighter.

"You said if I touched Bella again you destroy….something." He attempted to sound brave, but the laughter left his words.

"I said I would take a sledge hammer to your new game system and every game with your name in first place." Edwards tone lightened when I burst out laughing. I could see why Emmett was getting worried. It had taken him two days to beat jasper to the top on the latest game he had gotten. I can't imagine the combined time it had taken him to achieve the others.

"You'd have to find said objects first dear brother." Emmett answered smugly. He lifted me definitely, staring into Edwards eyes the entire time, raising me up to his shoulders again.

"Buried two feet under the forks football field below the last row of bleachers. He put a silver dollar over the spot. You can't miss it." Alice recited uninterestedly. She looked up only long enough to watch as Emmett once again dropped me from a neck breaking height and run to safety or this time for the safety of his beloved games before snuggling back into jaspers chest and flipping the pages of her newest style magazine.

"Edward?" I called looking around for said god of man.

He appeared at my side moments after I spoke his name.

"Yes my love?" He cooed.

I leaned into his chest and took deep gulps of heaven scented air. His skin gave off the aroma of clean laundry and ginger. I felt nauseas free and saw no reason for him to go all over protective on Emmett now that I was fine.

"Edward, I'm fine. Leave poor Emmett alone. He's just being…well he's just being Emmett. There's no reason to punish him for being himself. Besides I would be much more upset if he didn't do this kind of stuff to me."

Edward looked at me with shock and confusion.

"When he does this stuff it means he likes me right?"

Edward laughed and wrapped me into a warm embrace. I felt him nod against my shoulder.

"Yes, I suppose your right."


End file.
